Keeping Your Cool
by Idiot-In-TinFoil
Summary: Maka Albarn was never one to give up. But this was a little much don't you think so? Seven days to break Soul Eater's infamous cool by any means necessary. A story told in 400 word chapters. T for heavy language in later chapters.
1. Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Keeping Your Cool

Chapter 1: Terms

*.*.*.*

Her hand shook as she ran her fingers through her hair to steady her nerves. It had all come down to this, was she really afraid, or just out of her mind with excitement at the very notion of doing something so devious.

She didn't know.

"So Maka, are ya gonna do it?" The witch-cat gave her a seductively dark look that put her on edge. "I can always find someone else who wants this," the witch said simply, pulling a vile of purple liquid out of her cleavage. Maka looked at the vile unsure of herself, then at the floor."I don't know Blair does it really work?" Blair pushed the potion back into her ample cleavage, slightly insulted, and turned her nose up at the unsteady girl. "Of course it works, I had some of the best witches put charms on it." She exclaimed matter-of-factly, but Maka still looked unsure, she could never really bring herself to trust the cat-witch. Blair had enough of this game, she was growing impatient and bored. Just as she got up to leave Maka made sounds of protest. She turned her head enough to let Maka know she was still listening.

"I'll do it." Maka said tentatively as she exhaled, letting her nerves melt away she looked Blair in the eyes and said, "Lets talk about my terms." Blair rolled her eyes, this was the boring part where Maka would talk about not, 'Stooping to whoreish levels.' So she just nodded as Maka went on and on about how she was going to go about doing the deed.

After ten minutes of boredom Blair put a finger to Maka's lips, "I don't care how you do it, just do it." Maka turned her head to the side as Blair started to mumble something incoherent to her. "Why do you want me to do this as payment?" Maka innocently asked, hoping for an honest answer. "To mess with you guys!" Blair exclaimed with a loud laugh as she turned to leave again. Though this was quite an unsatisfactory answer Maka let her leave her bedroom without protest, she needed to think about this more. How do you break the cool of someone who, by far, keeps the coolest image of any one you have ever known?

This was going to be a challenge.

But Maka Albarn was never one to give up.

* * *

A/N: More soon, R&R darlings.


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I profit from this story

* * *

Keeping Your Cool

Chapter 2: Secrets

*.*.*.*.*

He hid under the cover of night, stealthily making his way up the fire escape, until he reached the third floor. "Alright Tsubaki," he whispered, his voice being carried away by the light wind, "On three we make our grand entrance." To the untrained eye it would have looked like he was talking to his weapon, but as any student of the Shibusen would know that "weapon" was its own person.

"Black Star, don't you think we should survey the inside first?" She whispered back, she wasn't even sure if he actually knew who's room this was. He silently considered her opinion, giving his answer by letting her go. "Change of plans Tsubaki, we're spying now." She transformed quickly, landing softly on the grate sighing as she watched him put his ear to the window.

"Black Star don't you think there's a better way of doing this?" She asked in a sharp nagging whisper noticing the curtains where drawn. Black Star ultimately ignored her but responded with "You gotta hear this." Tsubaki reluctantly put her ear to the window and listened. At first it was hard to hear, voices just low murmurs, then as her ears adjusted she could make out the voices of Maka and Blair. She listened harder as her eyes went wide, what she heard had perplexed her completely. Black Star took a step away from the window and snorted, he had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Oh man," Black Star gasped as quietly as he could "this is gonna be one heck of a show!" Tsubaki was still trying to process what she had heard when she asked Black Star "You're not going to Soul with this?" Black Star wiped a tear away, "Nah," he whispered more in control now "Even though I'm not the star this is gonna make for one interesting show."

He started to make his way back down the fire escape with Tsubaki, neither of the two making a noise. Once at ground level Black Star headed off in a set direction, "Hey you're going the wrong way," Tsubaki called out to her partner in the lowest yell she could manage. "I'll meet you at home, I have to ask Kidd for a favor," He yelled back. His shout made Tsubaki cringe and look up at the unchanged window. When she looked back he was gone.

What did he need Kidd for?

Why did her partner have to be so strange?

* * *

A/N: Told you it'd be soon, I went a little over my word limit on this one by about 17 words, I'm sorry, I failed. *Cries*

R&R Darlings. (A big thanks to Zouza for the review, I hope you like this chapter.)


	3. Symmetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I profit from this story.

Hope you enjoy!

Symmetry

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Maka wants a potion from Blair, but as reparation she wants Maka to do what?" The Son of Death asked smoothing out his already flawless outfit. Black Star leaned back in his chair, causing Kidd to twitch slightly. "She needs to break Soul in seven days or no deal, but what I came to you for was a favor." Kidd processed this all and gave a light even chuckle.

"So, by break you mean?" He queried, "And just what kind of favor are we talking about?"

"Well," Black Star started letting his chair fall back into place, causing Kidd to unknowingly sigh in relief.

"Maka has to make Soul freak out, like full blown meltdown style, and my proposition is simple.."

Black Stars' uncharacteristically calm voice tapered off before it could reach the great halls of Lord Death's home. This made for an unusually ticked off Lizz, and a usually ignorant Patty. "Whats the matter sis?" Patty asked as she watched her sister lean against the door and huff in annoyance. "Nothing Patty, I'm just pissed off at Kidd." Patty looked puzzled "Is it because he tried to buy you implants for your boobies?" The color drained from Liz's face, "N-no," she stammered. "I'm mad because whatever is going on in there, apparently we're not good enough to hear." Patty shrugged, she started to color in her animal book when Black Stars voice rang out through the great halls.

"AND THEN I'LL STEAL THE SHOW! YAHOOOO!" Kidd cleared his ears and showed his guest to the great hall, "Yes, but we split the profits in half, down to the last penny." Black Star raised his brow as Liz and Patty joined Kidd, "I told yha, you can keep the money, as long as I'm the star." Kidd shook his head, "No,no, no we're splitting the money in half, or I wont touch it." Black Star looked at the Son of Death with a blank expression, then shrugged it off, "Sure, sure whatever."

Kidd lead him to the main doors, "We start tomorrow, remember that!" Black Star yelled to Kidd as he started his walk home. "8 o'clock sharp," was Kidd's reply. They heard one last '_Yahoo_' before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Soo...Your gonna tell us what went on in there or not?"

"In due time Liz, first we have some planning to do."

* * *

A/N: Met my mark this time! Yahoo! Ahem, sorry about that. So, what do you think Kidd and Black Star have planned? I'd like to hear your ideas!

Remember, if your reading this then that means there is a review button somewhere below it. Tell me what you think please! (Thank you to crazychick1313, and Zouza for the splendid reviews!)


	4. Ignore Me!

A/N: Well here ya go, sorry for the lateness. Well, for me it's late. But hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Day 1-Morning

Ignore Me!

* * *

_**Message sent: 4:48 A.M.**_

_This is a bulletin to all First, Second, and Third year students here at the Shibusen. _

_There will be an assembly in the auditorium next to the library at exactly 8:00 P.M._

_If you wish not to attend this event, that is acceptable, but do not expect to learn from hearsay what will go on._

_This is a completely confidential matter, and by showing this message to any other student you are eligible for expulsion from the DWMA._

_Best Regards,_

_Death The Kid_

Maka rubbed her eyes lazily and rolled over in her all too comfy bed, she blinked a few times and adjusted to the strange darkness of her room. Finally noticing the cause, she tore off her sheets and pulled her still sleeping body to a sitting position. With one giant yawn she stood up and lumbered over to her curtains; they were still closed from last night, and now sunlight desperately crawled out from underneath them. She braced herself for the intense sun of the morning, and staggered back a few steps after they were opened. The sun was laughing happily in the sky as Maka once more had to rub her eyes and adjust to the new light settings.

Fucking Mondays

*.*.*.*.*

Soul was busy reading the newspaper and rolling his eyes at the lame editorials it had today, he honestly just bought the paper to read about Japan.

He sympathized with them.

Japan was cool.

Sighing he tossed the paper on the table where it landed haphazardly on a pile of old magazines and comics. "We really need to clean this dump," he mused out loud. Maka, who had just entered the kitchen, grunted in accordance. She started to make tea for herself when Soul interrupted her one track "Morning" train of thought. "Man Maka what happened to you last night," she turned to look at him a, "Danger Proceed With Caution" sign in her eyes.

"You look like shit."

She flipped him off.

"Ohoho, testy this morning are we?"

She moaned and rested her head in her hands waiting for her tea pot the whistle. Soul rolled his eyes and lazily made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Maakaa," Blair purred "it starts today."

"I know," Maka mumbled.

"What are you gonna do today?" She asked with an added Pruuu.

"Ignore him." She replied simply.

So it begins.

* * *

A/N: So wadda ya think? I've been sick over the weekend so it may not be great. But anyway...

If you review I'll love you forever, (Thank you to DeadlySereneGrace, Zouza, Aku12, crazychick1313, and WingedHero540) I've turned on the anonymous reviews for the time being, just as a test run. I don't want to get spammed ;D


	5. Failed Resonance

A/N: Ahem, well this happens later on in the day, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Day 1- Noon

Failed Resonance

* * *

Maka smiled in triumph.

Her effective logic and reasoning skills had not failed her, she was getting on his nerves. She could tell by the annoyed glint in his eyes she was wining. So her confidence grew.

"So, what're we doing again?" He asked the tiniest bit of desperation sounding in his voice. She pretended not to hear him, he knew as well as she what they were doing.

Doctor Stein had asked them to demonstrate their Soul Resonance ability to his first year students, "Teaching by visual aid," as he called it. At first she was unsure, her and Soul's wavelengths wouldn't be that in tune at the moment, but Maka agreed at once when Stein said it could go as extra credit to their graduating score.

Passing quickly and quietly through the hallways the pair spoke not a word to one another. Souls un-answered question still lingering in the air as they entered Doctor Stein's classroom. Soul was about to protest the demonstration, when he saw the color drain from Maka's face.

"Maakkaa!"

Oh god.

"I'm very sorry Maka," Stein commented creeping up behind the pair, "your father begged me to let him sit in on my class when I told him you were demonstrating." Maka twitched as her father waved violently to her from the first row. A few students looked on incredulously as she whipped a book at his head.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with ne?" Soul said leaning over to Maka.

"..."

"I take that as a yes," he sounded somewhat disappointed as she held out her hand for him. He grabbed her hand and transformed, evoking some 'Oohhs' and 'Aahhs' from the crowd of students.

"Okay Maka, some students have been asking me about soul resonance, and you can't blame me for thinking of you and Soul first." Maka nodded as she spun her scythe around her wrist in a professionally flamboyant fashion. "Sure Doctor Stein," Maka smiled wanly trying to detect Souls wavelength.

"_Maka, what are you doing?_"

"..."

"_Come on Maka answer me!_"

"..."

"_The fuck is your problem today?_"

She felt his soul flare around her, '_Got it_,' she latched onto one of the energy bursts and shouted, "SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul had no clue what she was doing until it was to late.

The backlash of the failed Resonance hit him hard as he heard muffled laughter.

Damn.

* * *

A/N: Umm this chapter may have some clerical errors, just in the Resonance bit but ahh well.

On my Profile there is a new section about this story, check it out! And while there I'd love it if you could looked into a story on my Favorites list called 'New Beginnings' by the wonderful Zouza! Seriously this story is Fab!

Thank you to Rocket2SE, crazychick1313, shadowstar92, Zouza, and Super-Blob08 for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	6. The Cats Meow

A/N: I am so sorry, my life kind of sucks right now. I'm just so sorry for the delay

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Day 1- Evening

The Cats Meow

* * *

Blair stretched, curling her toes she stood up slowly regaining her human form. 'What a nice nap,' she remarked to herself yawning loudly.

Soul had come home just over an hour ago, and Maka an hour before that, she recalled with a snicker what Maka had told her about their day. Blair tip-toed into the kitchen, paying no attention to the incredulous stare she was getting from Maka. She rummaged through the cupboard for a snack, stark naked. "Uh Blair, you mind covering up?" Maka asked averting her eyes with a blush. Blair shrugged as she took a bite of an apple, "It's not like this is the first time I've done this Maka." Blair blatantly pointed out between bites, "I know, but can we make this the last time." Maka retorted closing the book she was reading, Blair tossed the apple in the garbage and sat next to Maka fully clothed.

"Thank You."

Blair rolled her eyes, "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Maka gave an exasperated sigh "Ah, as of now I don't know how well my plan B is going to work." Maka kept her voice low as she peered into the den to see if anyone was there.

"Well, it seems as though ignoring him is going nowhere fast," Blair placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, " and your down to six days tomorrow Maka." Blair studied the young girls face, she looked pensive. "Are you having second thoughts?" Maka heaved another sigh "No...I'm not going to back down, I just don't know how well this next plan is going to work." Maka let a small smile play on her lips, Blair returned it with a smile of her own. "It's gotta be better then repeating a backlash resonance." Blair noted looking at Maka's slightly burned hands, "I guess so," Maka said crossing her arms, effectively shielding her wounded hands, "But I'm gonna make this one work." She said with a new-found determination in her voice.

"If you say so Maka."

*.*.*.*

_8:45 PM_

"Wow, that was more of a success then I thought it'd be."

"Well we are somewhat famous among the younger Shibusen students."

"You guys are insane."

"Are you sure she's not going to tell Maka?"

"Ahem, I'm right here, and I've already given my word not to say anything so I wont."

"That is unless you guys get too out of hand."

* * *

A/N: So the end was just characters speaking. I'm sure it's obvious who they are. Again I'm sorry about the delay, it's been a hard week so far and I had a nasty case of writers block after the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

See that blue "Review" button down there? Click it! You might get a doughnut!


	7. Plan B

A/N: Oh my lovelies, I'm so sorry. I'd give you all the excuses I planned on giving but the only thing I can say is, well, I am a fuck up...

Hope you don't hate me forever, because I have a gift for all who read this now :)

PS. It's at the bottom...

* * *

Day 2- 4:00 AM

Plan B

* * *

Maka's stereo flashed a little red light three times signaling something was about to happen.

The night before she had strategically placed her stereo facing the wall separating her and Souls rooms. He, of course, had no knowledge of what she did, and what would happen in just one minutes time.

At 4:01 exactly the stereo blasted the most obnoxious, techno infused, j-pop music that anyone has ever had the misfortune of hearing. Soul woke up with a violent start as his hands instinctively found there way to his ears. He jumped out of his bed and staggered to his door opening it, not before stubbing his toe on his desk and shouting a multitude of slurred curses. He limped his way out of his bedroom and managed to find Maka's doorknob in the complete darkness, he tore open the door and was bombarded with the source of the decibel breaking noise. "Maakkaa shut this shit off!" His yells where lost in the unpleasantly loud noise though; he limped to the source and searched for the power button. He moaned as his search yielded unsatisfactory results, so he had to resort to his fists. A multitude of powerful punches came down on the shoddy stereo, until only electric sparks and and unrecognizable plastic pieces remained.

Maka stirred in her bed, turning on her side she caught a glimpse of Soul practically fuming over the demolished stereo.

"What the hell was that about?"Soul seethed, snapping his head in her direction.

She knew he was talking to her but she couldn't hear a thing. She slid the noise-eliminating headphones off her head and almost too innocently asked "Whatever are you talking about Soul?"

He narrowed his eyes catching her taking off the headphones. The gears in his head started to turn as he processed this.

"You're such a flat-chested idiot Maka, that stereo was a piece of shit anyway." He remarked, with a rather disinterested, very Soul-like voice.

Maka looked on with confusion, she was sure she got him, what was with the sudden personality shift? Regardless of the fact that Soul had just ruined her first plan she wasnt nervous, not one bit.

"Hey Soul," he cocked his head, "don't go back to sleep, it's your turn to cook breakfast." He scoffed and turned to leave.

There where more plans where that came from.

Lots more.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So to get me back into the writing spirit I've decided to loan myself out!

If you comment on this chapter I will write you a oneshot! Free of charge!

I am not kidding send me your requests in my PM, and I will write them! This is for the long wait you all had to endure, and show you that I still care :)

See my profile for the details!


	8. Don't Even Tell Me

*Warning* Boring chapter below! Sorry the next one will be better..

* * *

Day 2- Noon

Don't Even Tell Me

* * *

"So what's up!" The dark haired woman seemed to chirp as she sat basking in the sunlight. The schools courtyard was buzzing with life; ever since they where allowed everyone had been spending there lunch breaks outdoors, and today was a wonderfully warm spring day. The perfect day to be outside.

"Ah, nothing particularly interesting," Maka calmly lied "but what about you Tsubaki? It seems like forever since me and you had some time just to ourselves."

"Hm, I've got nothing either, if you can believe it. Black Star has been relatively calm these days, and because he is usually the cause of interesting things..." She trailed off, her voice lost to Maka as Soul sauntered up to the pair.

"We need to talk." Soul said traces of annoyance littering his voice. Maka sighed, it was most likely the lack of sleep that had him all hot and bothered, but that was good wasn't it? She was totally getting on his nerves. She got up to face him, he grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Not you Maka, Tsubaki." Maka plopped back down looking on with bewilderment as Tsubaki and Soul walked off to have a more private discussion.

*.*.*.*

"You know something, and don't even tell me that you don't, she tells you everything." Soul seemed to growl, the bags evident under his sleep deprived eyes. Tsubaki took pity on him, Maka must be putting him through hell but she couldn't blow Black Star and Kidd's cover, she gave her word.

"Wha-What...I don't get what you mean Soul?" She sputtered the question out almost incoherently. 'Smooth Tsubaki, smooth.'

He narrowed his eyes "I think that is bull crap, tell me why she's acting like a little kid? Ignoring me? And now pulling pranks? There has to be a reason." She smiled 'Pranks? That's new.'

"I'm sorry Soul but she would've told me if anything was up, and this is the first time I'm hearing of this." She was quite impressed with how well she could lie, Soul seemed to be buying it. But he wasn't. If anything Tsubaki's response made him even more suspicious then before.

He shook his head. "Fine, whatever." He didn't want to deal with this crap, all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep.

He felt so off today.

So Un-Cool.

* * *

A/N: Okay so yha like I was saying, boring. Ah, these noon chapters are the worst on me! Well the next one will be more exiting I promise! (Maka has something devious in mind for our poor little Soul XD)

Another thing! The free commission thing is still going on if you would like a one-shot!


	9. Hard Candy

Hey guys, you don't know how sorry I am about the extended absence. I have had the WORST summer, a close relative died, my computer completely gave out on me, and I stopped seeing my therapist.  
But I have a new computer now, and I'm getting over the loss of my loved one very well. It's just the reason I couldn't update was, all of my files where gone, just gone, I couldn't even get back on my computer to try and save them. It was terrible. But things are looking up now and I'm very happy to start writing again.

* * *

Day 2-Night

Hard Candy

* * *

Hard candy was the best, it never got stuck in your teeth, it always lasted long, and there were so many different varieties.

Maka had always preferred Life-Savers over any other hard candy though, such a wide array of colors and flavors, she plucked a green, red, orange, and purple one out of the wrapper and set them neatly on the counter. Her weapons of 'Soul' destruction.

"Ohhh Maka! Can I have one?" Blair crept up behind her, reaching out for the purple one, and retracting when her hand was struck. "No Blair these are for Soul, not you." She looked at the young woman sternly with just a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. She was beginning to enjoy this all too much!

"But Soul's asleep! And I only want the purple ones anyway!" Blair whined, she was in such a childish mood tonight, she hadn't even asked her what she planned on doing to Soul. Maka shrugged and tossed the rest of the pack at her, she only needed the four anyway. She strolled to the bathroom and went straight for the shower-head, unscrewing it took some effort on her part but when she got it she stuffed the candies in neatly making sure it wouldn't look suspicious. Like Soul would notice anyway.

Then an idea struck her, she left the shower-head on the sink and ran to the kitchen. "I know it's here somewhere, we had to have kept it, it was so expensive." She mumbled to herself, and then she found it. A pretty looking ink well, that looked as if it was used in the 18th century with feather pens. Her father thought it would be a good idea for a 'Back to School' present for his little Maka. Lord knows he tries to get on her good side. Still, she had found little use for it since and it was now collecting dust in the corner cabinet.

This was the perfect way to use it.

She slowly made her way past Soul's room and as she passed she heard shuffling, she knew he was getting ready for his shower.

She ran into the bathroom and poured half of the vial in the shower-head. Okay so maybe it was overkill at this point but she really didn't care.

She screwed the shower-head back on; cleaned up any little red spots she saw and ran out of the bathroom.

All she could do now was cross her fingers.

* * *

More to come soon I promise! And to those who still need oneshots, I know who you are (not creepy or anything) and I will get to you with them as soon as I possibly can!

Wishing everyone well, Idiot-In-Tinfoil


	10. Pink

Hello darlings, I'm back...again. Lol well I've been working on cosplay costumes for a convention me and my friends are going to attend. We'll be at animeNEXT in Somerset NJ! June 10-12, you should come and see me! I'll be in a Sesshy costume, it's gonna be a bitch to make...and I'll have a Sophie Hatter costume too! Come and find me!

* * *

Day 3 Morning/Noon

Pink

* * *

"Was he seething with rage?"

"Um, I think you should take into account the broken door."

Maka took note of this, the front door to their apartment was hanging on one hinge; swinging pitifully back and forth. "He was that upset when he left?"

Blair tentatively nodded, her mind drifting back to the rage Soul left in.

"Wonderful!" Maka giggled in glee, of course the door needed to be fixed, but this was a proud moment. She was so close to accomplishing her task, in short time too!

Blair cocked her head, she had never seen Maka like this, she was acting….crazy. This was just what Blair was going for.

'Excellent,' Blair snickered.

Maka scanned the classroom for Soul, who she couldn't seem to find and ignoring Black Star and Kid, who for some reason were desperately trying to get her attention. She successfully disregarded them until she noticed who they were motioning to.

In the middle of the row.

In his usual seat.

Soul sat there, giving her the most intensely hateful glare she had ever seen. Then she realized what they were motioning to.

His hair.

It was a beautiful shade of cotton candy pink.

Her face flushed, he was so..so..so…adorable! She suppressed a squeal that was threatening to escape her lips, and quietly built up the nerve to sit in her usual seat right next to him. The hateful intensity never left his blood red eyes as she sat down. He was acting so unlike himself, usualy when Soul had a problem with her he'd go right out and say it, but instead he just quietly turned around to face the front of the class.

"Me and you are going to have a little talk later, Maka." He whispered almost inaudibly, his voice dripping with mixed tones of hate and something altogether more horrible.

She brightly smiled, "Sure Soul, say the word and I'll be there!" He seemed to wince at her words, and then she whispered. "Don't worry; I think it looks super cool."

He clenched his fists. Was this it? The moment Maka had spent the past few days trying to encourage, had it finally come?

Kid and Black Star looked on with similar interest, their hopes set as high as Maka's.

His fists unclenched.

The three onlookers each let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

'_These three are gonna put me in an early grave._'

* * *

Ohhhh! I wonder who thought that! Oh and I have a poll. You should go vote, your vote my just impact the ending to this story!


	11. The Talk

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Day 3 Evening

The Talk

* * *

The pitiful swinging door had been fixed. Left to her own inventions Blair could get just about anyone to do anything, she was just that good. Hey, everyone has a price. The little purple vial swung to and fro on her neck.

"Blair I think you should leave for a little while." Maka said taking in a deep breath, reviewing what exactly she was going to say to Soul. There was no doubt they would get in a fight, and Blair was never any help in those kinds of situations, if anything she'd make it worse.

Maka needed to get back on Soul's good side so she could break him once and for all. Blair would just screw all of that up.

"And just where do you expect I go?" She said slightly disappointed, there would be a fight tonight and she really didn't want to miss it.

"There's something I need you to investigate for me. It pertains to our little agreement."

"Oh? Alright, I'm interested."

Blair had bounded off, all giggles and snickers. Content with the job Maka had given to her. She loved spying on people!

When she was sure Blair was gone she cleaned the apartment up a bit. She grabbed a stack of Soul's assorted magazines and started to straighten them out, as she set them back on the table she heard something fall to the floor.

It was a letter addressed to Soul she couldn't see who sent it though, after hearing the distinct jingle of keys in the lock she shoved it in her pocket.

She scampered into the living room, composing herself on the sofa and picking up a random book.

Soul gave a soft grunt as Maka turned around pursing her lips and trying very hard not to laugh.

"Like I said at school, we need to talk." His eyes had softened considerably and he didn't sound as mean, his hair seemed to be losing some of its pink luster too. Maka wondered who had helped him with that.

"About what Soul?" It felt like she had said that before, oh well.

"You have been acting like a child lately, and I don't think- Well it's made me-" There was tension seeping from his every pore, his fists were clenched and he was trying so hard to say what needed to be said.

"Oh lord, get on with it," Maka groaned, she was waiting for a terribly long rant about how annoying she was being, about how he wasn't going to stand for this anymore, but what she wasn't expecting was what he ended up saying.

* * *

A/N: My poll! Take it!


End file.
